Love Deluxe
by Great Question
Summary: When someone's having a rough day, it's best to remember two things: 1. Don't mess with them, and 2. Don't dig into their business. This is Something Tsuna's gonna learn painfully. M for 562766 Threeway Lemon and Yaoi. Don't like, Don't read


Got this Idea from a pic of Colonnello ambushing Tsuna with Lal having a shocked expression, then the three of them in a meat sandwich, if you know what I mean.

Rated M for Lemon

56-27-66

Lal-Tsuna-Colonnello

Hetero and Yaoi

Don't like? Don't read.

Disclaimer: Don't own Dammit.

* * *

_**Love Deluxe**_

When someone's having a rough day, it's best to remember two things: 1. Don't mess with them, and 2. Don't dig into their business. Failure to remember this will end in you being horribly mutilated... Either physically or mentally... and Lal was the perfect example of these two rules.

Lal's bad mood was clearly noticable when she walked into the lounge dressed in her cloak and field wear, which was torn and muddy. The members of the now adult Arcobaleno, excluding Verde who's working in his lab, and Luche, who had passed long ago, were now painfully aware of Lal's terrible mood.

"Hey Lal-sempai..." Skull hesitantly asked.

"What." Lal said angrily.

"Have a rough day?" Skull said sarcastically. Several looks and glances were exchanged through the others in the room, each of their eyes saying that was a bad idea too each other.

"What gave it away." She said in a serious tone.

"Well..." At this point, everyone in the room knew Skull was toast, the important question was... how was she gonna kick his ass. At the table, Reborn, Colonnello, and Viper all huddled together.

"10 on physical abuse," Reborn mumbled.

"10 on long degrading rant," Viper mumbled back.

"10 on both," Colonnello said with Confidense.

With an annoyed grunt, Lal placed a hand on Skull's shoulder, then threw a knee into his stomach. With a pain-filled moan, Skull fell to the ground, and Colonnello and Viper handed Reborn his reward. Shooting a final glare to the people in the room, she grabbed a sports drink and stormed outta the room. After several minutes of silence, one brunette spoke up. "Um... shouldn't we go see what's wrong with Lal?" Tsuna said worryingly. After restoring their bodies, Reborn took Tsuna to the arcobaleno base so he could train more... or get abused more.

"Tsuna, if it isn't obvious by the curled up ball that was formally Skull lying in pain in the middle of the room," Just for emphasis, Reborn kicked Skull, " Lal's in a bad mood and shouldn't be messed with."

"But Reborn! We should at least see if there's anything we can do to help her!" The young Vongola insisted.

"Yeah..." Colonnello piped up, "That's not a good idea Tsuna... When she's in a bad mood, Lal tends too..."

"I don't care, i'm going to go help her!" Not listening to the others, the brunette ran outta the room.

"Wait Tsuna!" Colonnello's cry fell on deaf ears as Tsuna had already left, "Crap..."

Tsuna stood in front of the door labelled "Lal Mirch" Trying to summon up some courage for whatever horrors befell him. As he raised his hand to knock on the door, he noticed it was slightly open and a tired and glaring Auburn eye staring back at him. "Ah! Lal!"

"What do you want."

"Um... i'm sorry to bother you..."

"Then go away.

"Ah! Well... I..."

"What."

"I just felt like... I wanted to help you..."

"You looking for a knee to the stomach as well?"

"Ah... I Just..." Before Tsuna could finish, he turned to run away. Before he got far, a hand grabbed his wrist and another grabbed his stomach.

"Whoa there Cowboy." The camo covered captor said.

"C-colonnello!"

"About time you got here Blondie..." The annoyed female asked.

"Sorry about that..." He said apologetically. "But.. Tsuna was insistent on trying to help you feel better... So..."

Lal's eyes went wide, "You don't mean..."

"He wants to help." Colonnello said Grinning as Tsuna was getting more and more confused.

"... Get your asses in here." She said before going into her room.

"You heard her Tsuna!" He said before pushing the confused Vongola into the dark room.

"W-what's going o-" Before Tsuna could finish, he was pushed against the wall with his hands being held up as two warm lips came crashing into his. His eyes shot open and his face turned bright red as Lal's tongue swiftly forced itself into Tsuna's mouth. The young Vongola's gasping moans were a sign of confusion and of pleasure.

"I tried to warn ya, Tsuna. When Lal's in a bad mood, the only way to make her feel better is... well... sex!" Tsuna was surprised at Colonnello's nonchalant way of saying that as Lal broke the kiss.

"Don't act like your not enjoying it..." Lal forcefully shoved her free hand down the front of the Vongola's pants, grabbing it's contents as Tsuna lets out a loud moan and blushes more, "Your little beast down here is evident that you want more." Tsuna blushed and looked away as Lal grinned. "Nello."

"Right!" Lal and Colonnello picked the helpless brunette up and threw him onto the bed. The blonde camo wearer pulled Tsuna's shirt off and held him down as the blue haired female proceeded to unbuckle his pants. The red face 10th generation boss' attempts to struggle only served to speed up his captor's movement, as his pants and underwear were soon disposed of, exposing himself.

Lal examined the fully erected member of the young Vongola. "Hmmm, not a bad cock on this boss." Tsuna blushed at Lal's language, but blushed more as Lal wrapped her hands around him and pump him. Pleasure filled moans and gasps escaped the Vongola as he jerked and thrashed around. "You like that?" Tsuna nodded. "Then you'll love this~." After teasing the Vongola a bit more, Lal threw her shirt off and removed her bra. Tsuna blushed even more at the sight that he only saw once before when he first arrived in the future, the moderate sized breasts of the war-forged spartan women. "I bet you've been wanting to see these babies for a while now~"

"N... n..." Tsuna tried to deny that, but the throbbing of his member said otherwise.

"Knew it~"

"Stop teasing the poor kid now, Babe~"

Lal shot Colonnello a look before lowering her chest onto Tsuna, massaging his neglected member in between her two sweater-puppies. As Tsuna was experiencing Marshmallow heaven, he moaned in the ecstasy of the moment. As she grinded her breasts against Tsuna, she leaned down and lightly sucked his tip. "AH! Lal! I'm about..." Not even finishing his sentence, a gusher of vongola cum coated the inside of Lal's mouth and ran down her cleavage. The hot eruption stopped as Tsuna pantted heavily.

"Hmm... Not a bad taste either~." Tsuna's blush deepened. "Oh don't be embarrassed..." Lal set back on the bed and slowly removed her shorts, teasing Tsuna a bit more before stripping completely, "It's your turn~" As she spread her legs open, showing off her pink and offering herself to the young vongola, Colonnello released his captive. Tsuna got up slowly and crawled over to the offering arcobaleno. "Let's see if you give it as well as you take it..." Tsuna nodded as he pushed against Lal lightly before thrusting into her, receiving a loud moan from his recipient. "AH!" Lal yelled as Tsuna pulled out and thrust into her harder. Lal Reached her hand up and pulled the vongola into her chest, "These too~" Tsuna nodded and began to massage her breasts as Lal moaned more.

"Not bad Tsuna~" Tsuna stiffened as Colonnello whispered in his ear, "But you still got a thing or two to learn" Tsuna blushed as he felt two hands grip his behind.

"C-c-colonnello! W-w-what are you..."

"Shouldn't you be paying attention to the beauty under you?"

"That's... Right!" Lal nearly yelled as forced Tsuna's head closer to her chest.

"B-b-but..."

"Just shut up and lick!"

Tsuna blushed as he licked Lal's soft skin, thrusting into her. As Lal gasped and moaned under him, he felt something poke his back entrance. "You ready for this Tsuna~" As Tsuna blushed at Colonnello's words, The Camo-covered soldier shoved his full length into the vongola, receiving a loud gasp and moan from him. "AH!"

"AAAAHHH!" As Colonnello pulled out and thrust into him once again, he pushed him into Lal, causing a moan from the both of them. Tsuna fell into ecstasy as he felt himself get thrust into and as he thrust into the beauty beneath him. As Colonnello shifted, his next thrust hit the right spot as the young Vongola scream out in pleasure. With each thrust, Tsuna felt the hotness in the bottom of his stomach grow. Lal moaned loudly and Colonnello gasped as he continue to pound into the prized vongola hide, smashing him into the female arco. "AH! I'M ABOUT..."

"Me... Too..."

"All three of us... Together!" With a few more thrusts, the three of them erupted into an explosion of ecstasy and pleasure. Tsuna moaned loudly as he felt the hot juices fill his insides. As Colonnello pulled Tsuna back, his own juices shot out and coated the female under him. After they all finished, the three bodies collapsed next to each other, panting heavily.

"Hah... Hah... Nice work... Tsuna..."

"Huff... huff... Huff..."

"Not bad at all..." Tsuna blushed once more as he tried to get up and crawl away, only to be pulled back down and hugged by the two.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
